The present invention is directed to the field of sports activity. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a manikin useful in the practice of martial arts.
A number of prior art patents disclose martial arts practice dummies. For the most part, these devices are little more than punching bags which are shaped like a person. While several are mounted to permit reaction to punches/kicks, none realistically simulate the movements of a live opponent. It is among the objects of the present invention to address this defect by providing several embodiments of practice dummies which have an increasing number of degrees of motion which enable the dummies to simulate actual combatant-like movements. Actual practice dummies made in accordance with the teachings of the present application are available from Ultimate Fighting Partner, LLC of Edinboro, Pa.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.